


Food Taste Taster:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Death Threats, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Showers, Slash, Talking, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve becomes a food taste tester, What happened?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Food Taste Taster:

*Summary: Steve becomes a food taste tester, What happened?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

“Something sure smells good in here”, Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he came home from a meeting with the governor. He was tired, hungry, wanted his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & a shower.

“Try this”, Danny blew on a large spoon, & handed it to his man, Steve took a bite, & said, “It’s perfect, Don’t change a thing about it”, He kissed him “hello” passionately. “How was your day ?”, He asked, already knowing what the answer gonna be.

“I am gonna kill the Governor, She expects every service department in Honolulu to make budget cuts, & Five-O is first on the list to do so, Which means potential resources is taken away”, He said, as his expression was clouded with anger. The Blond told him this, as a response.

“You are not gonna kill the Governor, We went through for it, when you were framed, Got it ?, Thanks for being my food taste tester, Grab a shower, Dinner will be ready in ten minutes”, The Former Seal did as he was told.

The Five-O Commander came down, as the loudmouth detective had everything on the table. It was set up romantically with candles, The Couple sat down, & Steve said with a smile, “Thanks for making my bad day better, I love you”, He kissed him heatedly, which the shorter man eagerly returned, “I love you too”, He said, & they focused on each other.

The End.


End file.
